Dolor y Fuego
by Miss Shaddix Sic
Summary: Y levante mi mano... Esperando que el infierno me arrancara el alma.ClaudexAlois. Mi primer Fic de Kuroshitsuji


las llamas del dolor fueron inmesas...

y yo me queme en ellas...

Eh... no fue literal

tendido en el suelo, de puro granito, mientras me consumo por las llamas del dolor, reflejadas en mi "supuesto" hogar, el cual se incendia, recubre el pasillo principal y destroza la mansion rapidamente.

situacion un tanto caotica

mi mayordomo es un demonio...

un demonio en busca del alma perfecta...

esa alma no la poseo yo...

negra y vacia, blanca y pura, contextos muy diferentes...

el piso parece suave y siento las ampollas burbujear y reventar en mis piernas...

el fuego me ha alcanzado y no lloro...

solo estiro mi mano a traves de las llamas e intento tomar la mano invisible que me sacara del infierno en el que me consumo...

la mano no llegara...

y morire al final...

a veces es dificil aceptar la realidad...pero esta es...

los brazos arden pero mi mano sigue en el aire...

y... una mano toma la mia, me sorprendo... intentando pensar que DIOS se rie de mi, y me hace alucinar...

Pero...

Pero no es asi...

Claude...

Claude me toma entre sus brazos, no puedo ver su rostro... Creo que se burla de mi...

Tal vez quiere descuartizarme...

A lo mejor por eso me saco...

A lo mejor no consiguio a Ciel... se estara muriendo de hambre y prefiere comerse un alma asquerosa, para mantenerse mientras encuentra una que de verdad lo haga soltar un gemido de placer al consumirla...

Pero...

Pero no es asi, me sujeta entre sus brazos y me abraza, me abraza tan fuerte que duele...

A lo mejor me quiere destrozar

Me besa la frente... y las llamas se apagan...

la superficie suave de lo que creo es una cama, acienta mi espalda quemada, y con delicadeza, puedo ver como quita mi ropaje sucio y destruido por el fuego, comienza a curar mis quemaduras, en estos momentos mi impresion es tan grande, que no siento dolor, la sangre brota de sus manos y se pega a mi cuerpo, la sangre de demonio, se lleva las quemaduras, las desaparece.

Me encuentro desnudo, creo que en estado catatonico, no deberia de pensar, pero estoy completamente curado y siento dolor...

Claude quita su ropa y me muestra su cuerpo escultural...

Se recuesta en la mullida cama, a mi lado, y pega su cuerpo al mio, siento su frio, el, esta helado...

me besa las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y los labios...

me recorre con sus manos, devora mi cuello...

Reacciono y me sonrojo, gimo y me estremezco...

Por que lo hace?

Se supone que no soy digno de un ser como el...

Que quiere de mi?

y por segundos mis labios emiten palabra: C-Claud-de... Qu-e h-aces?

Tal vez es una maldita pesadilla, me mira con su hermosos ojos dorados y me responde: Mio, solo mio, estas tan podrido y lleno de asquerosos sentimientos que resultas apetitoso, te besare, te marcare, te partire en dos... Y lloraras Jim Macken...

Me sorprendo, y acto seguido empiezo a sentir todo, la caricias son potentes y sus besos delirantes...

Gimo como golfa ante sus acciones...

Y temo por el resto de mi alma

sin darme cuenta, y sin prepararme, es tanta mi desorientacion, que Claude embiste dentro de mi, me esta partiendo en dos...

Mi entrada sangra a borbotones, y grito de dolor, embiste como demonio, sus ojos se vuelven rojos, y me muerde fuertemente el cuello y mi voz se va...

Entro en estado catatonico otra vez, estoy flotando...Un golpe en mi pecho me devuelve en un instante...

me levanto rapidamente, asociando una pesadilla, mi cuerpo tiene marcas, las sabanas estan llenas de sangre y de mi entrada sale semen...

Claude esta en frente de mi desnudo, calando un cigarrillo... jamas pense que un ser como el tuviera ese vicio...

Duele...Duele mi cuerpo y no comprendo nada...

- Jim, el peque o ni o desamparado, que deseaba la muerte de las personas que habitaban su aldea, trastornado por un pasado oscuro y perturbante... eres presa de un demonio... ni tu hermanito ni Dios podran resguardar tu asquerosa alma...

Escucho atentamente y te observo, sonries, tiras el cigarillo, y subes a la cama, estas entre mis piernas, y las tuyas se manchan de sangre...

- Te hare mio, una y otra vez... bajaremos al infierno, y te quemaras por toda la eternidad Danna-sama...Deberias de estar feliz, me estoy quedando contigo...

No estoy feliz, te observo, frio y desalmado, y te desagrada, me abofeteas, y caigo de la cama, duele, mi cuerpo duele, y lloro, por primera vez de todo esto, lloro...

me tomas del brazo y me colocas sobre la cama bruscamente, subes mis caderas, colocandome en cuatro, y me penetras fuertemente, grito e intento apartarme, pero te aferras a mi...

lloro y me deshago, pero no pedire misericordia a un Dios en el que no creo... Yo lo abandone como el me abandono a mi...

Gimo como perra en unos minutos, casi como si algo dentro de mi despertara y me incorporara, devoras mi cuello, y me marcas mil veces...

- Siempre seras mi alteza Alois...

- C-Clau-de-e ahhhh...

- Yes, your higness...?

- L-as l-lamas de-el dol-or..f-u-e, no termino mi frase...

- Fueron inmensas mi se or, nos quemaremos en el infierno, para siempre...

Y te derramas en mi, y sigues embistiendo, mientras pierdo la razon, y tu gru es, gru es de placer... y le gritas al infierno que te haz rendido... que yo te he jodido...y que al final las llamas del dolor fueron inmensas...


End file.
